<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【all叶】今晚吃鸡1 by R先生 (rxiansheng)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574203">【all叶】今晚吃鸡1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxiansheng/pseuds/R%E5%85%88%E7%94%9F'>R先生 (rxiansheng)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>all叶 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:28:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxiansheng/pseuds/R%E5%85%88%E7%94%9F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>前文见LOFTER</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【all叶】今晚吃鸡1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“这么短时间他跑不了很远。”</p><p>    “先去那个屋子看一下。” </p><p>    声音由远及近。</p><p>    “床底，衣柜里也都看看。” </p><p>    脚步声越来越大。</p><p>    柜子被拉开，一道光线照进来。</p><p>    “嘘！”暴露在视野里的叶修竖起一根手指，压低声音，“小周，做个交易吧。” </p><p>    周泽楷：“什么交易？”</p><p>    叶修朝他身后看了一眼，发现正观察他的唐昊，以及站在门口张望的孙翔，小声说：“你们三个是一组？”</p><p>    周泽楷：“是。”</p><p>    “咱们结盟，我只和你们……”叶修斟酌了一下用词，“只给你们提供福利，然后你们掩护我去出口。”</p><p>    “恐怕不行。”唐昊开口，一边将他拉出来往床上按。</p><p>    这时候房间天花板暗藏的喇叭响起：</p><p>    “请注意！已有逃生者队伍遇到人质，二十分钟后将通报人质实时地点。”</p><p>    连着重复了三遍。</p><p>    唐昊接着说：“为了防止你像之前那样挑拨离间各个击破，王杰希在监控室。所以没办法结盟。”</p><p>    叶修抬起手臂遮住了眼睛，长叹一声：“这特么……” </p><p>    玩不过，玩不过，放弃挣扎了。 </p><p>    “二十分钟太短了吧。”孙翔走过来，嫌弃地说。</p><p>    周泽楷点头道：“抓紧时间。”</p><p>    **</p><p>    王杰希拿起手边的杯子，喝了口水，眼神却没有离开监控。</p><p>    被他放大的窗口画面里，叶修衬衫被捋到臂弯，乳尖湿淋淋的透着绯红，刚被含弄过的模样。</p><p>    他的内裤还挂在左脚踝上，右腿被周泽楷扶着腿根抬起来，粗长性器随着不断挺动从臀缝里塞进去再抽出，囊袋拍打着发出情色的声响。</p><p>    周泽楷面色发红，干得相当聚精会神，动作从整根抽送渐渐变成插在深处顶弄，频率也越来越快。叶修被他顶得受不住，硬是抽回正给唐昊撸的右手，按在他肩膀上，吐出一句“能不能慢点”。  </p><p>    “就快好了……”周泽楷小声哄道，干脆将他抱起来放在床边，两条长腿张着面向自己，手指还要掐着将臀瓣掰得更开，更用力更快地捣弄起来。</p><p>    叶修实在受不了这么深，仿佛那根东西要捅进肚子里，他一边在周泽楷胸膛上推拒，一边忍不住摸上自己的小腹，好像这样能把那个正折磨他的东西推出来，“不行……你出去点，难受……”</p><p>    周泽楷轻声承诺着“马上，马上好了”，腰腹间抽插的幅度却一点也没有减小，活脱脱一个嘴甜心狠、阴奉阳违的典范。</p><p>    背后坏心眼的孙翔往前挤着叶修，不准他逃避，双手抚上他胸前搓揉，舔吻着他的颈肩嘲笑他：“领队耐力真差，回国就没怎么锻炼过吧。”</p><p>    唐昊接道：“就是，经常出来和大家聚一聚，身体素质不就上去了。”</p><p>    “可去你们的……”要不是被前后钳制着，叶修绝对要拿东西丢这两个不要脸的后辈。每次最没分寸就是他们好吧？都快产生心理阴影了。</p><p>    正在顶弄的周泽楷居然也加入了对话，一边卖力气一边说：“我上次来B市，想找你，给你发消息你不回……” </p><p>    叶修随口就说：“没登号，没看到……” </p><p>    “但同时你在群里回复了邱非。”周泽楷动作忽然停下来，俯下身靠近他，俊秀的眉眼里充满不赞同。 </p><p>    不等叶修想出借口，周泽楷猛地将硬挺的器官抽出来，再次长驱直入，一阵狂风暴雨般猛烈的操干，逼得叶修发出一声无法抑制的呜咽。</p><p>    再拔出来的时候，勾连出一缕浊白液体。 </p><p>    不等叶修喘口气，周泽楷一离开，孙翔立刻坐在床边，迫不及待地将叶修抱在腿上，扶着肉棒撑开入口褶皱挤了进去，按着他的腰非常不客气地向上顶。 </p><p>    孙翔咬着叶修的耳朵，炫耀说：“我可不在意你回不回我消息……反正每次能操哭你的人是我。” </p><p>    叶修只能气息不稳地接道：“技术差……还有理了……” </p><p>    孙翔瞬间恼羞成怒，冷笑：“呵呵，技术差？我今天不仅要操哭你，还要操射，操尿。” </p><p>    “啧啧啧，”门外响起一个声音，“孙翔又看小黄文进阶了，学会了这么低俗的词。” </p><p>    “还用的排比句。”另一个声音说。 </p><p>    唐昊警惕地看向来人：“这边还没结束。”</p><p>    李轩倚在门边，认真地说：“我就看看，排个队先。”</p><p>    方锐说：“我来送温暖。” </p><p>    叶修：……我好累。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>